Filter capsules are known and utilized for filtering and/or purifying liquids and biologicals, such as in the pharmaceuticals industry. Filter capsules have an inlet and an outlet, which may include piping or similar fittings. The inlet and outlet of a filter capsule may each be near the top of the filter capsule, and the filter capsule, itself, may also have a cylindrical shape designed to operate while placed upright on one end. Further, the filter capsule may have a length that is substantially greater than its diameter, such that when the cylindrical filter capsule is set upright on an end during use, it may be unstable. That is, the filter capsule may tend to fall over onto its side. Moreover, for many filtering and/or purifying applications, one filter capsule may not provide sufficient filtering capacity to achieve a desired efficiency, and it may be difficult to maintain multiple filters in position relative to one another.